


It'll Do

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [27]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fisting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Penis Enlargement, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T: "You love how big it is."<br/>L: "It's not *that* big."<br/>T: "Loki, if it were any bigger, it wouldn't fit."<br/>L: "Want to bet?" </p><p>... </p><p>L: "Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with an innocent conversation about spam folders...

**II: Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned**

 

"Tell me how it feels," Thor ordered. His fingers bit into Loki's hips as he thrust into him. His ring was pulled _so_ tight, the dusky pink furl now smooth and pale. Beyond the clinging muscle it was barely less tight. The smooth walls grasped at him as though unwilling to let go. Thor had spent hours coaxing his brother's body into readiness, fingers and tongue stretching, stretching, long after Loki was begging to be fucked and still he painted with the strain of receiving it. "Tell me."

"It's adequate," Loki answered.

Thor snorted. "Any larger and it wouldn't fit," he said, his gaze on the taut skin where they joined. Loki didn't answer, and Thor assumed he'd made his brother see reason.

He hadn't. Making Loki see reason was a difficult thing to do, he reminded himself as Loki bustled about, gathering up the ingredients for an enlarging cream. "It's only temporary, I'm afraid," Loki said, "but we can find the components for a permanent one later."

"You will only embarrass yourself when it won't go in," Thor told him.

"I don't think so," Loki answered. He sounded almost... prim, if Thor didn't know better. The room smelled of the fresh leaves Loki had minced, green and bright. "There. It's done."

"Do I simply smear it on?"

"Smear it on, rub it in. Wear gloves."

Thor put me on the gloves Loki offered him and dipped his fingers into the mixing bowl. It was cool and thick, and his cock, naturally enough, began to swell under his ministrations. It wasn't long before he was fully hard, a drop of slickness spilling down the side. He was just beginning to wonder if this whole thing was nothing more than an excuse for Loki to watch Thor bring himself off when it began to work. And kept working.

His hand never fit around it; now both hands together were nowhere near touching. "Well?" he asked.

Loki's brilliant eyes had darkened. "Acceptable," he said.

His own touch had roused him to near fever-pitch; the naked lust in Loki's gaze completed it. "Bed," he growled. He rose to follow and discovered that he had to shift his weight slightly back in order to balance.

"Too far. Here," Loki answered. He slipped his working robes from his shoulders and bent over the table with his feet planted wide. Nestled between his cheeks was the end of an alarmingly large plug of glossy dark wood. "Take it out, I'm ready," he said. The glance he tossed back over his shoulder was a challenge.

Thor took hold of it and pulled. It didn't go easily, but it went, leaving a wide gape in its place, shining with slickness. He coated his fingers with oil, working more in. He started with four fingers and Loki took them effortlessly. "How were you able to move with that thing inside you?"

"Oh, that old thing? I barely notice it." Thor was still working in more oil, painting farther and farther inside each time. Loki was panting slightly, which rather detracted from the effect he meant his words to have.

"I think you could take my whole hand," Thor said.

" _Fuck_. Do it," Loki hissed.

"I need you lower. Chest and knees."

Loki was on the floor instantly, his chest resting on the plush rug and his hips thrust high in the air. Thor lowered the bottle of oil to Loki's entrance and tilted it carefully, trickling it inside and smirking at Loki's gasp of shock. "Safety first," he told him.

Thor filled him with what he suspected was well more than enough, but having never done this before he was unwilling to take chances. At last he coated his hand and set the oil aside.

He slipped four fingers back in and rubbed his thumb over Loki's perineum, teasing, until Loki was grinding back against him. The room was warm and a sheen of sweat bloomed across Loki's skin, silvering his spine and salting the air.

"I'm going to do it now," he warned.

Loki tossed his head frantically in agreement. His hair was messy, the long black waves tossed in all directions across the floor and clinging to damp skin.

Thor tucked his thumb between his fingers and eased it in. He gazed, rapt, as his hand disappeared into Loki's body. There was a slight stretch over the broadest part, but just a very little. Loki was loose and slippery and hot inside and even in the midst of his awe at how beautifully Loki had taken it he wanted - needed - to replace it with his cock, and _soon_.

Not just yet, though, he decided, watching his brother before him. Loki was writhing, his body moving like a flame as he pushed back, trying to take yet more, wanting Thor to go deeper. Oh, it was lovely, to see Loki so greedy for more. He moved slowly, keeping his hand tucked long and slim as he eased it farther in, his wrist disappearing and slippery heat all around him. He pulled back slightly before drawing his fingers to his palm, one at a time, until he had made a fist. Loki had stilled, and he was panting for air, but Thor knew this tension in his back, knew it meant he liked it. Thor slowly twisted his hand, being far more careful with Loki's body than Loki was being himself, searching for-

" _Ah!_ "

Yes, there it was.

"Yes, right there, right there, oh Thor, you have to fuck me, please, oh, don't stop," Loki babbled.

"I can't very well keep going _and_ fuck you," Thor answered, his own voice going ragged with lust. Loki moaned when Thor said _fuck_. "I _will_ fuck you. Tell me how much you want it." He stroked his thumb across the firm nub until the stream of fluid pouring from Loki's cock was as thick as the pleas spilling from his mouth.

"Mmm. I need it, please Thor, please, need your cock inside me, it's so good inside..."

"Very well," Thor agreed. He withdrew gently and far more slowly than he wanted, desperate now to feel that slick heat around his cock. Loki whimpered softly as he felt Thor's fingertips slip away. Thor gave his ass an affectionate slap. "You're going to get fucked now. You were begging for it just seconds ago," he pointed out.

"Then do it," Loki groaned.

Loki was oiled within an inch of his life and Thor quickly coated his cock with some of the oil dripping from his hand before bringing it into position. He drew little circles, rubbing the head all around the slack hole, tormenting them both, before at last he held it firmly in one hand and pushed.

Nothing.

He pushed harder. Not even close. He pulled back slightly to compare his enlarged cock to Loki's enlarged opening and felt a wave of despair. Loki's hole looked impossibly wide, but Thor's cock was at least half again as large.

"It's not even close to fitting," he said. But it _had_ to, it _had_ to fit, _he needed to bury it inside Loki before he _exploded_ \- _

"Don't flatter yourself," Loki replied, pushing back against him. He may as well have tried to get the marble tabletop inside him, for all the good it did.

"Loki, stop. I don't want you hurt. Wait a second."

Thor went to the dresser to get Loki's hand mirror. "You're waddling," Loki said.

"What does that tell you about how much it weighs?" Thor demanded.

"Nothing at all. Maybe you have an inner ear thing going on."

"My ears are fine. Look," Thor said, holding the mirror up between them so Loki could see the problem.

"A mere trifle. Just push a little and it will be fine."

"You want me to push? I'll push." Thor braced it with one hand while wrapping his other arm low around Loki's belly and _pushed._ It didn't go. It was nowhere near going. Of course it wasn't. Panic washed over him. "How long does this last?"

"Oh, not long. A few hours at the most."

"Hours? I need it normal! I can barely walk!"

"It might wear off more quickly if you fuck me with it."

"You think that's actually a realistic possibility?"

"Of course. It's not that big."

Thor walked (he refused to admit he was waddling) to the bed and laid down on his back. "Go ahead, then. You do it."

Loki followed quickly, climbing up onto the bed and throwing one leg over Thor. He reached back and took hold of Thor's cock as he lowered himself against it. "It won't fit," he said, amazed.

Thor was not a patient man at the best of times, which this most certainly was not. " _Aaaaaauuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhh!"_ he yelled. "I know that!"

Loki glared down at him. "You really should have said something," he snapped. "And now you're going to be in a terrible mood and try to make out that this is all my fault."

"Not entirely, but largely. _Very_ largely."

"Hmmm. Maybe I can blow you."

Thor closed his eyes. He was rapidly developing a new understanding of those worshippers who prayed to him for strength. "That's even less likely."

"We can't know until we try," Loki said, crawling backwards down Thor's body. He lowered his head and opened his mouth as wide as it would go. His lips made a seal against the sensitive glans, and it felt good, but not good enough. "Huh. That doesn't seem to work either."

"Lie on top of me. On your back," Thor said through his teeth.

Loki shrugged and did as Thor told him, fitting his thighs as snugly as he could around Thor's cock. It left his legs in a wide v-shape, but it was enough, and Thor thrust up desperately. His cock was still slick, and Loki squeezed against him, not the same luscious tightness he was used to but it had novelty on its side and more importantly, it _fit._ He clamped his hands on Loki's hips, pulling him down to meet each harsh thrust upwards. "Touch yourself, brother," he growled into Loki's ear. "I want you to come while I tell you of my revenge."

He felt the shift in Loki's body as he reached down to curl his hand around his cock, the slight tensing of muscles as he began to stroke. "Your revenge, brother?" Loki purred.

"I am going to make you pay for every second of this. I will fuck you until you cannot catch breath enough to scream," he began.

Loki was already panting softly. "I dare you," he said.

"And when I am done with you I will make you ride Mjolnir for my amusement, and I'll just sit there and watch as she unforgivingly slides right inside you as far as she can go."

"Yes," Loki murmured. His hips were moving in time with his own hand, now, delicious little jerks that made his squeezing thighs feel even better. They moved together frantically, each chasing their own pleasure and their sounds, gasps and pants and the most dizzying little moans, urging them both on.

They were both close, their orgasms perhaps just seconds away. "You had best enjoy this now, because I will have her give you a jolt every time you begin to lag, until you are collapsed upon her and writhing from the energy pouring through you, and no matter how you beg," - and here his voice dropped to a sinister whisper - " _I will not let you come_."

At his last word Loki came with a thin wail, his body jerking and spasming against Thor's, which sent him over the brink. Heated bursts of cum fountained above them and spattered all over Loki's legs and belly and slicked his hand as he continued stroking himself through his orgasm.

"Oh, brother," Loki said, when he had melted limply over Thor's body, "Why else do you think I did all this?"


End file.
